Re-evaluate
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Rai smiled down at the filled teacup Frankenstein had just placed in front of him, amusement winding through their link. "What blend of tea have you made this time?"


**Summary**: Rai smiled down at the filled teacup Frankenstein had just placed in front of him, amusement winding through their link. "What blend of tea have you made this time?"

Set pre-series. Follows after 295.

* * *

**Re-evaluate**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Master smiled down at the filled teacup Frankenstein had just placed in front of him, amusement winding down through their link. "What blend of tea have you made this time?"

"Ah…" Frankenstein said, embarrassment prickling his face. He had spoken the truth when he'd told Master that, just not the complete truth. Master wasn't angry at being lied to in the very least, and even if the contract hadn't formed, Frankenstein hoped there would be no more times where he had to attempt to conceal something from him.

"This is your regular blend," Frankenstein assured him before he paused, considering what else Master could be asking. "Unless you want to try something new…?" He would have to leave Lukedonia to procure them, the variety in the noble settlement slim; it wouldn't take him long to return but still – he did not want to leave Master's side for longer than he had to.

Master nodded. "I wasn't aware there were other kinds," he admitted as he leaned forward, curling his fingers around the handle and picking up the cup.

"There are, Master," Frankenstein said, charting what routes he would need to take so that he could come back with the best selection. "Humans have individual tastes, so we adapt and change our food in accordance to our preferences."

Frankenstein would have continued but he felt Master's interest at what he was saying, and if Master didn't know this, then did that mean he hadn't made Master's tea to his liking? His meals?

There was a small smile on Master's lips. "I've enjoyed the food you've made."

"Yes," Frankenstein said, frowning as he thought over what meal he would make next, "but it's not perfect." What he'd done so far was make food Master was content with. Something he looked forward to? Was something different.

He shook his head – he was thinking too far ahead. For the moment, he would focus on Master's taste in tea and once he knew that, he would direct his attention to dinner.

"One moment, Master," Frankenstein said, bowing. "I will get some things you might like with your tea."

When Master nodded, setting his teacup down with a 'clink', Frankenstein left, taking the trolley with him, the sound of its wheels keeping him company until he reached the kitchen. Milk… Honey… Sugar… Slices of lemon… More teacups in case Master didn't like the new taste… What else…

Once the trolley was loaded, Frankenstein returned to Master's room. Master hadn't moved from his chair, and he regarded the trolley curiously.

The sugar holder was closest at hand so Frankenstein picked that up first. He poured a lightly heaped teaspoon of sugar into Master's tea and stirred it, pulling the teaspoon out afterwards. "This is what it tastes like with one teaspoon of sugar," Frankenstein told him, and Master watched the tea swirl.

As Master picked the cup up, Frankenstein said, "If you would like it sweeter, please tell me and I'll add more."

"I will," Master murmured just before he sipped the tea. Surprise ran through their link and Master's eyebrows twitched up.

Had he not liked it? Frankenstein thought, paying close attention to Master's emotions and expression. Had that been too much sugar? Or maybe Master really did prefer his tea plain.

Master hummed, his eyes focused on the tea. "I would like more sugar."

Ah. Maybe not. "Yes, Master," Frankenstein said and he poured in another teaspoon of sugar as Master held out his cup helpfully.

When Master asked for a third teaspoon, Frankenstein's own eyebrows rose but he complied with his request.

When Master asked for a fourth, Frankenstein was doubtful the tea still tasted of tea.

When Master asked for a _fifth_, Frankenstein knew he was going to have to throw out all his assumptions of what tasted good for food and start from scratch to discover what food Master would truly enjoy.

* * *

Yes, I just wrote 600 words on tea and Rai's sweet tooth, pfft.


End file.
